


A skeleton A vampire and a bunch of shennanigans

by jellybellyrulez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Love/Hate, Multi, Neighbors, No Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Suggestive Themes, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The reader is rather annoying, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Undertale Pacifist Route, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybellyrulez/pseuds/jellybellyrulez
Summary: (Based off poetax's story The skeleton games, I love the concept of a vampire reader.)Have you ever wondered what kind of trouble sans and his stinky 'human' neighbor get up to?well you've come to the right place! see as this snarky duo get up to some fun scenarios.(Oneshots based off of The Skeleton Games, this happens after sans finds out she's a vampire--unless stated otherwise in the notes of the chapter)





	A skeleton A vampire and a bunch of shennanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Skeleton Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700787) by [poetax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax). 



 

You and sans had decided to binge watch some cringey old school horror movies.

The kind that had the badly interpreted monsters in them--to which skulls found rather humorous. One complaint you had though, was at the current movie you were watching.

Hotel transylvania--and although it didn’t count as a horror movie it still had that halloween esque vibe to it--whenever count dracula or mavis would demonstrate their vampiric abilities, sans would immediately turn to you and ask ‘woah, can you do that?’ with excitement and you would deny boredly to his dismay.

 

Later on in the movie it got to the part where johnny and mavis were on the rooftop to see the sunrise, sans’ eyelights flickered from the screen to his neighbor’s face to see her expression.

The vampire on screen stared on at the sight entranced by the view as johnny gently lead her behind the shade of the chimney before her feet could be hit by sunlight. The skeleton’s brow bones furrow slightly in thought...would it be possible to watch the sunrise with her? Probably not, but the sunset on the other hand… suddenly an idea popped into sans’ mind, and despite how much effort it’d take to make it a reality he’d be willing to do it for her….not that he liked her or anything! He just wanted to repay her for all she’d done for him! Yeah! That’s it! Well better head off to the store to get supplies. Sans stood from his spot, said he had a few errands to run and blipped outside and headed to the store. He took his phone out and dialed a certain someone’s number..

  


You typed away silently on your laptop, despite not really needing anymore money from your job, it was a rather fun pass time. Although it wasn’t as fun as having your cute little skeleton neighbor around to tease, it had to be done. A soft knock on your apartment door broke the silence of your home, and you placed the laptop aside on the couch to get up and walk over to the door. “Who’s there?” you called out, you heard a muffled snort before you heard your neighbor reply “Adore.” you let out a sigh but decide to humor him for once. “ Adore who?”  
He didn’t bother concealing his snicker this time as he replied “ _Adore_ is in tha’ way, ‘s why I knocked!” he cackled, you simply puffed your cheeks out in a pout before letting out a long exhale through your nose. You open the door to see skulls outside in the hallway, his grin seemed slightly off. You shrugged it off and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. “What’s gotten you in such a good mood that you actually decided to knock this time?” you smirk. He gestures you to follow him before walking off down the hall. “You’ll see~”

                                        

  
He leads you up the stairwell to the apartment building’s rooftop, He makes you wait ten steps away from reaching the top, peeking out to see if it was dark enough. Once he knew for sure that the sun’s beam of light wouldn’t be able to touch you, he extends a hand out for you to take, you grasp his hand grinning before walking up the rest of the steps. “Close yer’ eyes!” he says, blocking the way to the door, and with him five more steps above you he’s actually taller for once. You shrug and close your eyes, and cover them with a hand to assure him that you wouldn’t peek. He leads you to the rooftop--you guess if the faint smell of car smoke and the soft breeze flowing by was any indication. You keep your eye’s closed and hear him shuffle a bit. He lets go of your hand. “Okay, open ‘em” you uncover your eyes to see the little set up he had, you can’t stop the gleeful grin that stretches across your once you see the chairs, ice cooler, radio, umbrella and telescope all set up on the rooftop. “ did..you do this, skulls?” you turned to him to see he was carrying a soft red blanket and laying it on the floor in-front of the chairs. “Eh..not jus’ me, Boss wanted to get together just the three of us outside, n’ I thought it’d be great to watch the sunset together! Though we gotta wait a while for him to get here” you smile softly as he tosses you a soda can and reclines on one of the chairs. Eventually papyrus arrived with a basket full of sandwiches of varying flavors, just in time for the sky to get darker, the three of you watch the view quietly in a comfortable silence. Sans glances at you, seeing your relaxed smile as the light blue hues of the dusk sky lighten your pale skin. He couldn’t help but think.   
  
                                      **'Man, She's quite the gal'**

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot book is based of Poetax's wonderful story the skeleton games, with a few headcannons of my own here and there! ;)


End file.
